


Two Snitches and a Beater Bat

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Beer loosens Ron's inhibitions.





	Two Snitches and a Beater Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For: [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)  
Prompts: Gents at a Cannons Match, beer, snitch, and the phrase "who scored"  
Words: 1143  
A/N: Okay I suck at Drabbles damn it! I can't seem to write just a drabble. So forgive me, [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/), I wrote something a bit longer. Thanks to [](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/)**brumeux77** for the beta!  


* * *

They'd been drinking American beer for well over two hours. Ron didn't understand why the Cannons’ stadium was serving American beer and Harry's explanation was simply they were playing an American team.

"I need to use the Gents," Ron grunted as the American team took the field. "Come get me if someone scores."

"Ron," Harry protested. "The match is about to start."

Ron blinked several times to clear his vision and his eyes fell on Harry's lips. _When did Harry's lips get so full and kissable?_ he wondered but swiftly pushed the thought away. He shouldn’t have thoughts like that about his best mate…Okay yeah, he dreamed of Harry sometimes; but that was natural, right?  
So he dreamed of feeling Harry's arse flexing under his hand and he even had wondered if Harry might be a screamer but—that was normal.

Harry cleared his throat several times to get Ron's attention and finally Ron snapped to.

"I really have to go to the Gents," he muttered and tugged his t-shirt down over the developing bulge in his trousers. "If someone scores—"

"I'll come," Harry looked him up and down and something in his eyes seemed to change right before Ron's eyes. "Get you."

"Right, get me." Ron licked his lips and watch the smile play around the corners of Harry's mouth. "All right there, Harry?"

"Never better, Ron," Harry smiled and reached out to push at Ron's arm. "Off to the Gents with you."

Harry fingers lingered just a bit longer than necessary on Ron's skin and every hair on Ron's body stood up. He felt Harry's fingertips trailing down his forearm and he couldn't get out of the stands quick enough.

He made it to the Gents without knocking anyone over and he was grateful there was a cubicle instead of just the standard urinal in the Gents. He closed and locked the door, lowered his zip, and freed his cock.

"Traitor," he looked down at the erection in his hand and frowned. "Bloody traitor—not suppose to get hard from staring at your best mate."

He was hard as a rock and he no longer needed to relieve his bladder. He had a much more pressing issue in his hand now. He couldn't possibly go back with and sit next to Harry with a hard-on and there was only one thing he could possibly do.

He braced one hand against the door and slowly slid his hand along his shaft. He ran his thumb over the tip of his cock and he closed his eyes as he imagined Harry…his Harry…touching him. He rested his head against the door and whimpered as his cock twitched in his hand and he pictured Harry there in front of him. He was on his knees, licking the tip of his cock, and Ron whimpered as he continued to stroke his length.

"Harry," he breathed and thrust his hips forward. "Harry…"

He didn't hear the door to the Gents open, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching the door of the cubicle he was in, and he staggered forward when the door opened.

He opened his eyes to find his best mate staring at him; thinly veiled lust in his eyes, and when Harry licked his lips Ron felt his face heat.

"Who…who…who scored?" Ron stammered and tried to tuck himself back into his jeans.

"You," Harry breathed and pushed Ron back into the cubicle. "Beautiful."

Ron was still trying to gather his wits when Harry's hand knocked his away and he tugged Ron's head down to claim his lips.

_Harry…touching…fuck…stroking,_ Ron thought as Harry's tongue invaded his mouth. He could taste beer and chocolate in Harry's mouth; his tongue was rough, and he felt Harry's hand sliding up and down his shaft.

They broke apart and Ron took several shuddering breaths as Harry worked his cock and balls through the slit in his boxers. He tried to speak but Harry…his Harry was dropping to his knees.

"Ron," Harry's tongue lapped a drop of precum from the tip of his cock. "Remember how I caught my first Snitch."

"I…yeah…Harry, what are you doing?"

"Catching the Snitch, though it appears you have two," Harry growled and dipped his head to suck one of Ron's balls into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Ron cried out, the sound echoed against the cubicle, and Harry looked up before paying the same attention to the other one. "Harry…"

Harry lifted his head and stared up at Ron, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you…dreamed of sucking your cock…"

"Why," Ron shuddered as Harry slid his tongue along the underside of his shaft, "didn’t you say something?"

"I'm saying something now," Harry muttered and took Ron into his mouth.

"Fair enough," Ron muttered and slid his hands through Harry's hair. "Fair enough."

Ron stared down as Harry sucked him, he could see his shaft sliding in and out of Harry's mouth, he could feel Harry moaning around his cock, and he couldn't help thrusting his hips forward.

"Harry…fuck…that's good…"

Harry lifted his head and looked up at Ron. His gaze was predatory, almost feral, and it sent a fresh wave of heat directly to Ron's cock.

"You taste so good, Ron," Harry's hand slid over Ron's arse. "Fuck my mouth."

Ron let out a guttural moan as Harry took him back in his mouth, red clouded his vision, and he couldn't help himself when he felt Harry's jaw go slack. He tightened his fingers in Harry's hair and began snapping his hips forward. Over and over he buried himself in the wet heat that was Harry. He could hear himself cursing, pleading, and finally when Harry's fingers slid over his pucker he shouted Harry's name.

White heat slammed through him and he held Harry still as he thrust a final time. He felt Harry swallowing as he came, his head fell back, and he could feel the sweat running down his back. He shuddered as Harry licked him clean, staying with him until he was soft, and when Harry released his cock he tugged him to his feet.

"Fuck, Harry…"

"Please," Harry chuckled and tugged Ron's head down to claim his lips again.

Ron could taste himself now on Harry's tongue and he moaned softly against Harry's lips.

"Harry…" Ron whispered as they broke apart. "I…"

"Me too, Ron." Harry ran his thumb over Ron's bottom lip. "Me too."

"Want to go home and I'll," Ron slid his hand down Harry's chest and cupped him through his jeans, "take care of this?"

Harry moaned and thrust his hips forward, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Ron dipped his head to nuzzle Harry's neck.

"You didn't ask," Harry smiled as he tugged Ron's head up to kiss him again.

"Fair enough," Ron grinned.


End file.
